


We Are Human

by foreveryours



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours/pseuds/foreveryours
Summary: Avonlea smelt of familiarity and petrichor, the same two scents that flooded her senses on a fateful day in Redmond."Anne, I love you! Surely you must have known?" Gilbert clasped her hands in his own. "I'm not asking for your love right this instant but maybe with time, just give me hope and I'll wait an eternity for you.""Gilbert, Please!" Anne objected as she snatched her hands back. "What about Roy?""Roy?!" He asked angrily. "Are we really bringing him into this equation?" The fury was clear in his eyes.AKA let's find out why Gilbert is angry?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough! Next chapter will be posted very soon like most likely in the next 24hrs but please let me know if you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Thanks!  
> \- E

The dirt road seemed longer this time as Anne returned to Green Gables from Redmond but she couldn’t understand the reasoning behind it. She watched the world pass by her slowly and took a deep breath of Avonlea air. Marilla had always said that the air in Avonlea was better than anywhere else and Anne concurred. Avonlea smelt of familiarity and petrichor, the same two scents that flooded her senses on a fateful day in Redmond.

 

_"Anne, I love you! Surely you must have known?" Gilbert clasped her hands in his own. "I'm not asking for your love right this instant but maybe with time, just give me hope and I'll wait an eternity for you."_

_"Gilbert, Please!" Anne objected as she snatched her hands back. "What about Roy?"_

_"Roy?!" He asked angrily. "Are we really bringing him into this equation?" The fury was clear in his eyes._

 

She followed the earthy scent back to her home like an invisible tie around her heart. The wind nipped at her heels and she gave shiver in delight at its wintery bite. After all the studying she had done at Redmond she was thankful to be spending Christmas at Green Gables. Marilla had even extended an invite to her romantical interest Roy Gardner to which he happily accepted, he even insisted on accompanying her on the journey down.

The cart rhythmically swayed back and forth as it followed it’s determined path. Anne was daydreaming about the cart sprouting wings and flying through the air creating its own new path before a bump in the road brought her back to reality with a jolt. Anne quickly gazed at her surroundings wondering how long she had been out of it when her eyes landed on the Blythe residence. She made a mental note to visit Mary and Bash as soon as it was convenient but a pang of fear and guilt sat in her heart as she reminisced her old childhood chum Gilbert. She had rarely seen each other while at Redmond, neither of them had the time between school work and their respective others, her with Roy and Him with Christine. He and Christine weren’t officially announced but they did spend an awful lot of time together. ‘Like we once did’ her mind sprouted up in jealousy.

“What are you thinking of, my dear?” Roy asked, his eyes briefly looking over towards her before they went back on the road.

“I was thinking about visiting Mary and Sebastian while I’m here, I really ought to go over one day while we’re back. It would only be polite.”

“Certainly! You can finally introduce us.”

“Hmm.” Anne hummed unsure whether she agreed wholeheartedly with that idea although she must do at some point, they had been courting for over a year now.

 

_"Of course we're bringing Roy into this! He and I are courting, need I remind you?"_

_"Courting!" He scoffed briefly turning his back on her in disbelief before turning back to her in outrage. "Is that what we're calling it because the night of Phil's Valentine's party said differently."_

 

“Ahh! So this is the infamous Green Gables! What a darling farmhouse, no wonder you talk incessantly about it!” Roy admired as the cart came to halt.

Marilla came out to the porch to greet them waving at them to come in. “Hurry up, the weather's bitter out here! Don’t want you both catching your death!”

Roy gave a pleasant wave back and assisted Anne out of the cart. She gazed up at the old house that had been her home with childhood nostalgia, she felt safe at Green Gables, it was like coming back to a warm blanket. Roy carried in the bags as Anne rushed inside, immediately pouncing on Marilla hugging her tightly.

“Oh, Marilla! How I’ve missed you so!”

“You couldn’t have missed me that much! Not with this handsome, young, strapping man to accompany you!” Marilla marvelled as she lay eyes upon Roy.

“Royal Gardner ma'am. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He said extending his hand to shake Marilla’s.

“Well, how do you do?” She replied taking his hand, pleasantly surprised by his impeccable manners. Roy had a way of charming everyone so easily.

As Marilla and Roy we’re getting better acquainted Anne explored the house, her hands drifting lazily on the surfaces. Anne once again felt herself breathe with the house like she and green gables were the same life and soul. She examined everything she could see, studying the details carefully, everything was the same, just as it should be. Nothing was a hair out of place she smiled to herself at that thought, comforted by the lack of change at Green Gables as opposed to the massive contrast of her life at the moment, living in Redmond, Roy her beau, and no Gilbert. No, Green Gables was a house that was void of time.

 

_"How can you stay with him, Anne? You deserve better."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? Clearly, you think you're my prince and I a damsel that needs saving? Well sorry to disappoint but I am my own person, I can make my own decisions."_

_"Just answer me this? Do you think you could love me?"_

_"No. Gilbert. I never could!" She said before she could even consider her words. She saw the hurt on his face so truly as if she had slapped him, all the colour had drained from him. He didn't seem like her Gilbert anymore, he was the ghost of him. She sighed heavily. "I know it's not the answer you want to hear but it is my answer. I really wished you hadn't brought this up because I thought you were a kindred spirit but now, I'm not so sure."_

 

“Anne! I hope you don’t mind but Rachel Lyne is coming for tea later!” Anne rolled her eyes at the thought of Mrs Lynde meeting Roy, what a field day she would have. “How splendid!” Anne replied with over-enthusiasm. “However I must show Roy around Avonlea first, I promised him a tour of all my childhood spots."


	2. Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I may as well get it over with, you'll soon find out as it's the talk of the town," Marilla said factually, giving Rachel a stern glance.
> 
> "Is this about Gilbert? What is it? Has he finally announced his engagement to Christine?" She asked giving a strangled laugh to cover for her desperate curiosity.
> 
> "No, Anne," Marilla said with a heavy sigh. "Gilbert is dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Twice in one day! Just wanted to get the ball rolling. Again sorry if the chapter is a little rough and choppy! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -E

The grey clouds loomed overhead ominously, threating at any moment to spill their contents. The winter wind howled through the trees, making the bare branches move as if they were skeletal hands reaching out to grab her. As they wandered aimlessly into the Haunted Wood Anne felt a strange feeling her bones, strange that she was so much older and walking here, stranger even still that she was walking with Roy.

“Where will that path take us?” Roy asked curiously, pointing towards a path that was enclosed with trees making it into a tunnel.

“Oh, that will take you to the school, Diana and I would make up the most ridiculous names for things, we declared it 'Lover’s Lane' on account of the blooming trees in the springtime making the most gorgeous path of petals.”

“Shall we walk it then? Seeing as we are lover’s in a sense.” Roy whispered sweetly to her as he laced a hand around her waist making a move for a stolen kiss. A knot twisted in her stomach as he said those words.

“No," She replied a little too quickly for comfort as she pulled away with a nervous smile. "I much rather continue on our course, we must get back for tea with Mrs Lynde. Plus there is the most delightful holly bush down here that I’m sure you’ll admire.” She rushed out quickly before her mind knew it. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, shouldn’t she want to walk down lover’s lane with her lover?

 

* * *

 

The clouds finally submitted and began to drizzle as she and Roy returned toward the house making their way to the gate. Roy had offered up his jacket as protection but Anne refused, she never really minded the rain, she saw it as a blessing, as something that would cleanse her mind and soul. In the distance through the rainy haze, she saw an old familiar figure by the stables.

“Jerry!” She gasped in delight when she recognised him, giving him a full force wave. Jerry smiled and waved back and started to make his way towards them, a magnificent chestnut stallion trailing behind him. After she had taught Jerry to read and write he became quite less annoying. Then when Matthew had passed, she and Jerry became quite close and she was thankful that he had stayed to help Marilla out at the farm.

“Hullo, Anne!” He greeted her with a smile, his thick French accent still ever present in his voice after all these years. “How good it is to see your after all this time!" The horse beside him whinnied demandingly. "You must excuse Monsieur Rudderford here, he’s not a patient horse, I was putting him and the others away.” Anne admired the horse wholeheartedly stroking his nose as he bobbed his head slightly towards her. She always had a soft spot for horses, Matthew had once called her the horse whisperer, it seemed to him that she could break any stallion by working her 'Anne Magic' on them.

“Excuse me Jerry, where are my manner’s?" Anne berated herself. "This is Royal Gardner."

“Ahh! So this is Mr Gardner who has taken our Anne’s heart, nice to finally meet you!” Jerry exclaimed. As they shook hands and exchanged how do you do’s, Anne blushed at the thought that she and Roy had been the talk of Green Gables, quite possibly the talk of the whole of Avonlea. Sure enough, Marilla had told Mrs. Lynde, who then decided it was her duty to inform the whole town.

"Oh, Jerry, you must join us for tea so we can catch up!”

“Unfortunately, I’ve still got a lot of jobs to do around the farm before this rain turns into a storm. We’ll catch up soon though." He said giving her an earnest smile. "Good evening Miss Anne, Mr Gardner,” Jerry said as he turned to leave, Rudderford clearly pleased at no longer being idle.

 

* * *

 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Roy Gardner!” Mrs Lynde said with a hum in her voice, a smug smile and her whole body positively shaking as she buzzed at making Roy's acquaintance. 'Poor Roy' Anne thought. Coming here and all he hears is how amazing it is the final meet him! Anne wanted nothing more than to bury her head in the sand like an Ostrich.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Marilla’s friends.” Roy nodded taking her hand and kissing it. Mrs Lynde blushed, Anne had never seen such colour in her cheeks.

“Such a polite boy!" She remarked. "Reminds me of Gilbert Blythe.” Everyone suddenly went uncomfortably silent, each for a different reason.

Anne made her way to sitting chair and sat down silently due to the pang of guilt she felt every time she was reminded of him. How she had hurt him so. Roy moved to be beside her, he knew that Anne and Gilbert had never been the same since an afternoon in the park. Anne never spoke of it but he knew something was wrong. Rachel Lynde and Marilla each had the same tragic reason, they knew they had to break the news to Anne at some point during the night but didn’t know when or even how Anne would react to the news. They gave each other a knowing look.

"Well, I may as well get it over with, you'll soon find out as it's the talk of the town," Marilla said factually, giving Rachel a stern glance.

"Is this about Gilbert? What is it? Has he finally announced his engagement to Christine?" She asked giving a strangled laugh to cover for her desperate curiosity.

"No, Anne," Marilla said with a heavy sigh. "Gilbert is dying."

“I’m sorry?” Anne abruptly stood as if to run but her voice faltered breathlessly as if her lungs had forgotten how to work, her eyes pricked in pain as if they wanted to cry but no tears came. 

“Oh Anne, don't look like that! You must understand, he has been working so hard in Redmond that he forgot to take care of himself, now the doctor says he won’t survive through the night.”

Anne shamelessly held onto Roy's shoulder for balance, it felt like the ground had vanished beneath her and she was in a limbo of falling and floating. Marilla’s words rang sharply in her ear. 'Won’t survive through the night.' Suddenly a fire grew within her, a fire so furious and white-hot that it blazed the strength into her bones and she took a step, then another, then another, quicker and quicker and quicker until she was running out of the house and towards the stables.

“Jerry! Jerry!” Anne shouted over the rain as she sprinted towards him “I need a horse now!”

He saw her urgency and threw a saddle on Rudderford, reining him up as quickly as possible. Jerry boosted Anne a top of the horse and she looked into his eyes.

“Did you know about Gilbert?” She asked accusingly. Jerry could only look away helplessly

“They wanted to tell you themselves.” He mumbled ashamedly with a shrug.

Anne wasted no time and kicked the horse into full pelt. She felt the wind whip at her face as Rudderford ran through the farm, jumping the gate, and across the fields towards the Blythe residence. The heavens had opened, rain fell like bullets and soon Anne was soaked to the bone. She couldn’t feel it though, just like she couldn’t feel the tree branches snatching at her hair and dress or even hear the thunder clapping above her. Her sole thought was Gilbert. She prayed he was still alive, prayed she would make it in time, prayed that he would wait for her like he promised he would once long ago.


	3. Pity For The Plain Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes to see Gilbert and remembers that fateful Valentine's party. [MINOR SEXUAL ASSAULT WARNING]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Assault Warning! Also this was used so it's probably riddled with mistakes.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> -E

Her sole thought was Gilbert. Praying he was still alive, praying she would make it in time, praying that he would wait for her like he promised he would once long ago. She soon arrived at the Blythe house but it felt like an eternity to Anne, she jumped to dismount the house but ended up landing awkwardly and stumbling, falling to her knees. She made haste in clambering back onto her feet and slamming her hand on the door, demanding to be heard. Mary opened the door, she looked gaunt with worry.

“Oh, Anne I’m so glad you’re here!" She whispered, relieved at the sight of her. "Come in quickly.”

“Mary I would apologise for the intrusion but I had to-“ She panted, gulping as much air as she could possibly.

“I know dear, no need to apologise, good lord look at the state of you!”

“I came as soon as I heard, is he..?” She couldn’t bear to finish the sentence, her words hanging in the air like a plague.

Mary shook her head knowingly “No dear, but he’s not doing so good”

“I need to see him, Mary, please let me see him!”

“Of course dear! Go straight up, he’s in his room.”

Anne took the stairs two at a time she couldn’t wait for stairs or anything else anymore, she had to see him and yet when she arrived at his bedroom door she found herself motionless.

 

* * *

 

 

"Scratch your plans for February 14th, none of these courtships around single little me. You're all invited to my party and you're _all_ expected to attend." Philippa exclaimed as she handed out paper invitations in the shape of a hearts around the group. "Oh, and Gilbert, do bring your little miss that you've been abandoning us for." She gave him a cheeky grin as he blushed and ducked his head down, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I

t was true though, Gilbert had become distant since he had started spending time with Christine Stuart. He was especially distant with her, they hardly spoke anymore but when they did it was the times back in Avonlea. Anne, however, couldn't help but feel slightly envious of Christine, her rose-leaf complexion, raven hair and violet starry eyes, were the envy of every girl at Redmond but Anne believed she had a better figure.

"You too Anne, bring Roy along as well." She added quickly.

The day before the party a package arrived at Anne’s door addressed from Roy. She gazed at the large box quizzically. ‘To Anne, with all my admiration on Valentine’s - Roy’ Anne had previously worried to Roy over her dress and how all the girls at Redmond had been given new dresses for Christmas. She felt like an embarrassment wearing the same old puff sleeves one she always wore. She opened the package hastily. Inside was the most gorgeous pale sage green dress, it had a high neck with lace trimming and frilly sleeves. The dress was a little shorter than she had previously had worn but she knew that Phil would have some extra stockings to lend her. She squealed in delight and couldn’t wait to wear it to the party.

The night of Philippa’s valentine’s party was one of clear starry skies and a cool breeze of winter past. Phil helped Anne with her hair and as she finished placing the last pin something caught Anne’s eye in her reflection. She gazed at herself in the mirror, something was off but she couldn't explain what and then it came her like a bolt of lightning. Jewellery! She needed something to give it an extra pop. She tried what little items she had, Phil even said she could borrow some of her’s, but none of them worked, they were all so garish compared to the sweetness of dress. After a while of contemplating she finally settled on a string of small pearls, fake of course, Anne could only dream of such luxuries as real pearls. She tried to connect the clasps around her neck on her own but it slipped out of her hand and into her chest of draws. She plunged her hand into the drawer and rummaged around, trying to feel for it until her hand landed on a box. She held it for a second letting her hand get acquainted with it before she pulled it out. It was a jewellery box. Anne stared at it for a second before opening it, curiously wondering what treasure was shrouded inside. Inside was a small golden enamel heart on a thin delicate gold chain. 'Gilbert' she reminisced to herself quietly, he had given it to her for her birthday. Something inside of her gut urged her to wear it tonight after months of never even opening it. It must have been because it went perfectly with the dress. She put it on and let it sit proudly on her chest.

Roy picked Anne up at her house and escorted her to the party venue which was, in fact, Philippa's parent's second house. They owned it but rarely actually used it, the thought of owning a second home but rarely using astonished Anne completely. As they arrived Anne scanned the room, many people from Redmond were there. Anne knew them but didn’t really consider any of them kindred spirits or even friends really. Oh, how she wished Diana or Cole could be here.

Philippa’s deadly punch was being served and soon people began to forget themselves but Anne had no quarrel with it, after all, she had been known to drink a fair few not so innocents raspberry cordials back in Avonlea. She certainly made an excuse to do so while she didn’t have to worry about the snooping eyes of Marilla and Rachel Lynde. As soon as she thought she wouldn’t have to worry about the eyes of Avonlea Gilbert walked in smiling, on his arm was the gorgeous Christine. 'Of course, he brought her.' Anne thought bitterly. Christine was mesmerising in a baby pink fluttering dress that made Anne feel like a pile of dead grass in her green one. A strange unrecognisable feeling swallowed Anne, it was like a pit in her chest. She instinctively tucked away her heart necklace into her dress where it couldn’t be seen. As she patted it down next to her own heart absent mindedly she and Gilbert locked eyes.

Roy broke their gaze with one another as he came stumbling into her vision, he had clearly been beaten by Phil’s punch. “Come on, Anne." He slurred. "I’ve something to show you in the library.” He grabbed her hand, not waiting for a response before he pulled her away. Phil's library was glorious, there were bookshelves wall to wall, floor to ceiling, it was a book lover's paradise. Anne couldn't think of a substantial excuse to why she hadn't been in here before.

“What could you possibly have to show me in here, Roy?” Anne asked as she let her fingers run slowly across the spines of the books, taking in the particular aroma of the pages. She always loved the scent of old books it somehow reminded her of the earth. Books seemed to be such natural things.

“You look absolutely ravishing in that dress you know?” Roy said from across the room.

“Thank you, Roy. I appreciate the compliment and can’t thank you enough for buying me this dress!" She said smoothing it down a bit.

"You really shouldn’t have! You really do spoil me sometimes.”

“You know, there is one way you could thank me.” He mumbled drawing out his words as he walked towards her.

“What do you mean?” She replied unknowingly, stepping back so her back was now against the bookshelf.

Roy closed the space between them but said nothing in reply to her question. His weight was being supported by the bookshelf, enclosing Anne beneath him. It was only until she felt his hand on her knee, slowly creeping its way up her thigh, that she realised what he meant. Anne swallowed hard and tried desperately to say something in protest but her limbs and voice were locked in shock. Her mind was screaming at her to move, push him, pull away, say something but she was a prisoner in her own body. She remembered her days at the orphanage, the bullies would pull her hair and push her, her master's belt flashed into her mind but it was never like this before.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” Gilbert’s voice rang from the door with severity.

Roy reluctantly swung his weight back onto his feet and smiled innocently at Gilbert. “Not at all!" He answered pleasantly. "Anne and I were just pursuing the first edition book collection Phil's parents have here!”

“Ahh, what a coincidence I just came in here to do the very same." Gilbert replied. "Be a chap and get us both another drink and we can discuss this further if you like?”

Roy hesitated but gave into the social decorum. “Of course. Another punch?”

“No,” Gilbert replied a little too quickly, he gave a nervous laugh to wash over his seriousness. “I’m afraid I have a lecture in the morning that I just cannot miss.”

Roy gave Anne a lingering look but she didn’t dare meet his gaze. Her vision was blurred as she continued to stared straight ahead at the bookcases on the other side of the room in front of her. She was physically present but her mind far from the room. Roy gave a sharp nod and bowed out.

“Anne, are you alright?” Gilbert asked quietly as he stared out the door still keeping a watchful eye on Roy as he stumbled back towards the party.

Anne wanted to say she was fine, she wanted to brush it all aside and pretend it never happened but she couldn’t get the words out.

“Anne! For goodness sake are you alright?!” His voice was stern and calm, and yet there was something rising in his voice that brought her back to him, a panic, a desperation.

She finally broke her stare and turn to study him. She had never seen him like this, he was unreadable. His hazel eyes seemed darker than usual, they were crazed and furious like a wildfire had broken loose but his eyebrows knitted together with a mix of emotions, concern, sorrow, pity, fear. The air between them seemed to vanish as he brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing it gently before he swiped away a tear with his thumb. She hadn't even known that she was crying. To Anne's surprise, she leaned into his comfort, closing her eyes and allowing herself to melt into his hand. She knew that they were so many things wrong with this scene, knew that if they were seen like this together there would mostly be an uproar of sorts but right now, in this instant, it felt so right.

“I’m okay,” she paused momentarily allowing herself to take a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

Anne gazed back up at him, she could tell by the way he was holding himself that he was desperate to comfort her in ways more than just a caress, he wanted to hold her tight, to never let go and protect her forever. She traced the outline of his jaw with her eyes and watched in awe as he clenched it, it was clear he wanted to punch the lights out of Roy but he never made a move for him, Anne was more important. A moment of silence passed between them, neither of them knowing what to say.

“I should escort you home.” He said quietly, still holding her close to him. Anne steadied herself against him before breaking away. She felt so stupid for so many reasons. She just wanted to get away from everything, she needed air.

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” She whispered. 

“It’s no trouble at all, I insist.” He replied sincerely.

“No, really thank you but I'll be fine, I wouldn’t want to spoil your evening with Christine.” She murmured giving him a soft smile as she ducked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

What if Mary had got it wrong? What if he had died before she had a chance to see him, to talk to him, to thank him? What would she do without Gilbert in her life? Finally, she bit the bullet at pushed the door open.


	4. Gentle Earthquakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter! I don't really like how it turned out but oh well. Enjoy if you can!   
> -E

“I need to see him, Mary, please let me see him!”

“Of course dear! Go straight up! He’s in his room.”

Anne took the stairs two at a time she couldn’t wait for stairs or anything else anymore, she had to see him and yet when she arrived at his bedroom door she found herself motionless. What if Mary had got it wrong? What if he had died before she had a chance to see him? What would she do without Gilbert in her life? Finally, she bit the bullet at pushed it open. Inside was Bash sitting at his bedside and there, as pale as the sheets he lay in, was Gilbert.

Bash turned to see who it was. "Anne” he smiled his voice a quiet mixture of strain and relief. He beckoned her over. “Gilbert, guess who’s come to see you? You might want to open your eyes for this one, Blythe. I'll give you two some time." He said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Gilbert opened them warily, squinting at first to let his eyes adjust to the light. Anne moved slowly towards his side and held his hand, stroking her thumb over his fingers, they were so cold.

“Anne?” Gilbert questioned when he realised it was her.

“Oh, Gilbert!” Anne cried as she brought his hand to her cheek. “I’m so so sorry, for everything!”

“Anne your freezing and soaking wet!” he protested with what strength he had left in him.

“When I found out I came as fast I could! I should have been there for you in Redmond! Looking after you, making sure you were okay!” She sobbed.

“Anne, You’ll catch your..." The word hung in the air like a whisper that was never spoken. He chuckled at his own misuse of words but soon had a sobering thought. "Well, I glad it's me than you.”

“Don’t speak like that!" She scolded him. "I don't know what I'd do without you, I rather not live in a world if you’re not here!”

“Truly?” He whispered in disbelief.

“Of course Gil! You’re my best friend! How could you think not?”

"Because after the day in the park, I thought-"

"For someone so smart Gilbert you do far too much thinking."

"But I-"

"Shh, please, just listen to me." She paused briefly taking in a breath before continuing. "Remember Phil's Valentine's party last year?" Gilbert nodded, grimacing slightly at the thought of that night but continued to listen intently. "That night I wore the enamel heart you had gotten me for Christmas. At the time I didn't know why I chose to wear it over something that Roy had gotten me but now, here, I have had my moment of truth, my epiphany." She announced gloriously. "I wanted you to notice me."

"I was so angry that night but don't remember seeing it, and I would have remembered. I couldn't take my eyes off you, you looked ravishing in the pale sage dress you wore."

"When I saw you with Christine I tucked it away next to my heart," Anne explained as her free hand travelled to her neckline and pulled loosely on a delicate gold chain until the small gold enamel heart was revealed from her collar. "It's been here ever since. Gilbert, my love for you has been like a gentle earthquake, at first I didn't know what the feeling was, it shook my world till it's very core and over time it intensified greatly! Beyond words."

He gave her a beaming smile in response and gently brushed back a loose strand of hair that had no doubt come out of place when she travelled here. "If I were to ask you the same question I did at the park would your answer be any different?" He held his breath as he waited for her response.

Anne nodded hurriedly as if her voice wouldn't let her get the words out quick enough.

"Anne-"

"Anne! There you are, Marilla is worried sick over you!" Roy exclaimed bursting into the room with impeccable timing. "Goodness look at you, come, we must get you home before you catch your death! Do excuse us Gilbert, I sincerely hope you get better. I've got Jerry in the cart waiting for us." Roy swept the broken Anne in his arms and escorted her downstairs to the cart before she could get another word out, most likely due to the shock of the situation.

She couldn't even begin to say goodbye, frankly, she didn't want it to be goodbye. Gilbert might be dying but she took what small comfort she could in knowing that he knew that she loved him. The ice cold air hit her like a wave but before she could protest she was ushered into the cart. Jerry gave her an apologetic look before setting off back to Green Gables. Anne whipped her head around quickly to get a glimpse of the house which was growing smaller in the distance as they left.


	5. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At first I didn't know what the feeling was..." Gilbert couldn't quite believe his ears when Anne had said those words to him that fateful night two weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was a tad rushed as I've had no time to go over it with a fine toothed comb but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.   
> Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole. 
> 
> and Happy Holidays!   
> -E

"At first I didn't know what the feeling was..." Gilbert couldn't quite believe his ears when Anne had said those words to him that fateful night two weeks ago. "...shaking, my world till it's very core..." He repeated those words to himself again and again like a silent prayer, willing himself to get better. "...over time it intensified greatly, beyond words." for him and for her. "Gilbert, my love for you..." Ever since he had been cleared by the Doctor there was one question haunting his mind, one question that could only be answered by Anne herself. 'Does she really love me?'.

Gilbert walked towards Green Gables that morning with determination in his step. He wanted more than anything to run but he would have to settle for a quick march since the doctor said he should still be resting but he was, in fact, restless, waiting to see Anne. He would make her understand, this time he wouldn't take no as an answer. He practised his speech in his head as he walked. 'Anne, we've been friends for such a long time...Anne, you said you loved me two weeks ago when I was ill, is this still?... Anne, I can't bear it any longer please...' 

"Anne, what do you do to me?" He whispered to himself with a heavy sigh as he reached her front porch. He was about to knock but as he raised his hand to rap against the wooden door, it opened. He was greeted with a vision of Anne in white, if he hadn't thought with better judgement he would have believed that he had died two weeks ago and was now in heaven. 

"Gilbert!" Anne said in surprise and with a hint of delight. 

All previous thoughts of his speech flew out his head the moment he lay his eyes on her. "Walk with me?" was all he could manage to get out. 

"Of course." She smiled like her old Anne usual self, it made him terribly nervous. They walked down to the gate, together, side by side. "I was actually on my way out to see you when you caught me at the door."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Marilla said you were feeling much better now. Are you?"

"I'm not one hundred per cent there but I'll live." He chuckled morbidly. 

Anne and Gilbert strolled idly down Lover's lane side by side as Anne recounted the past two weeks events. Rachel Lynde had been so overjoyed when she heard of his recovery that she rushed over to Marilla's without any decent shoes on and so Anne had to accompany her and Marilla to Carmody to help her choose some new ones. There was a new teacher at Avonlea's school but Anne hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him yet apparently he was the same age as Anne when she first started teaching there. The space between them soon grew quiet but the lack of sound wasn't awkward, on the contrary, to know that they knew each other well enough and were both comfortable enough to just enjoy the silence together was satisfying. 

* * *

"Gilbert?" Anne asked, finally breaking the silence. 

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"How long have you known me?"

"For years now, possibly 8 or 9?"

"And you know that I think of you as a friend, as a kindred spirit, don't you?"

"Of course, Anne." Hesitation and slight bitterness tinged his voice. 'Friends. Will that all we'll ever be?' he thought it best not to interrupt her train of thought. 

"So you understand that sometimes I say the most nonsensical things?" She continued.

He nodded silently hoping that he would finally hear where she was going with this but was wondering if he did want to hear it. Was what she said to him, on what they believed to be his deathbed, just lies to make him more at ease with the thought of letting go?

"And you know that I try my best to be as sincere as possible, well most of the time."

"Yes, Anne." He couldn't are her polite tiptoeing around the conversation that he could see she was so eager to get out. "Please, answer me this, what is with all these questions?"

"Roy purposed to me the night I came to see you." She finally blurted out. 

"Did he now?" Gilbert replied sourly, he didn't know whether to be angry or in despair that he had missed his chance. The final nail in the coffin. After the way, he had treated her as well? Anne deserved so much better than that weasel of a man, but she also deserved every happiness and if this was what made her happy...

"Gilbert!" She shouted, bringing him out of the dark rabbit hole he was travelling down. "I refused him. He's gone back to Redmond."

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at her. He couldn't quite believe what he had heard. Roy had purposed. She had refused. Roy was gone. Gilbert forgot himself entirely and grabbed Anne around her waist and spun her around in the glorious sunshine that suddenly felt like it beamed a million times brighter on them, warming his soul. 

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" she laughed in surprise at his sudden outburst. "I wanted to see you today because I've asked Sebastian and Mary for their blessing, they couldn't be happier and well would you do me the immense honour-"

Gilbert in a flash wound an arm around her waist, the other hand slid around to cradle her head as he brought her close to him, the air buzzing between them. Something inside him took over, he didn't even have time to think if it was a good idea or not, his lips met hers and electricity tingled through him. The sensation of finally being able to kiss her, something he had only dreamed about until now, was immense. Anne was shocked at first but soon melted into his arms, lovingly running her hands through his dark hair and grabbing it softly as she deepened the kiss. The kiss began like a whisper between lovers, soft, full of love and tenderness but ended with an all-consuming urgency as if they needed to catch up on all the missed opportunities over the years. When they finally broke apart their chests heaved as their lungs gasped for air. 

"Anne, I know what you're going to say but I can't let you say it!" he beamed at her, still holding her close, not wanting to lose her, if she allowed him he would never go of her again. 

"Why on heavens not? Women can go to college and wear trousers and why shouldn't they be able to-"

Gilbert quickly silenced her with another kiss, he lingered briefly loving the feeling of it. 

"Don't even say it, Anne! I have dreamt about this moment ever since you came into my home and told me you would make a terrible wife. That day I couldn't get those words of out of my head, you, a wife, and then the more I thought about it, the more I knew in my soul that you were meant to be my wife and me your husband. Anne with an 'e' Shirley-Cuthbert, would you make my life incredibly brilliant and whole by becoming my wife?"

"Do you really need an answer?" she asked perplexed. 

"Please just say it for me."

"Yes, Gilbert Blythe, of course!" She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him hard, Gilbert could taste the saltiness of her tears as they ran down her face. 

At that moment he felt as if he was positively glowing, he couldn't quite wrap his head around everything that had happened. He had almost died, Anne ejected Roy's proposal and had asked Bash and Mary for their blessing, she had tried to propose to him, and finally the biggest one of all. 

She had said yes.


End file.
